Galletitas
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Maldigo mi mala suerte con la cocina! (Genderbender)


_**Love Live! Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

¿Una hora? ¿Cuatro horas? ¿Todo el día? En realidad, no sabía la hora que había invertido en realizar esa terrible y estúpida tarea: hacer galletas.

La cocina nunca había sido lo suyo, a decir verdad, las artes con las manos no eran algo de su agrado y tampoco se destacaba en eso, pero si lo ponías a bailar, el en definitiva destacaba en cualquier estilo.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, su vigésimo intento de hacer galletas había fracasado terriblemente como sus antecesores. Las tuvo que tirar al bote de basura que casi desbordaba de los demás intentos.

\- ¿Sigues aquí? -pregunto una delicada voz que recién incrasaba a la iluminada cocina- Eli-oni san, ya son las doce de la madrugada, ¿Por qué no descansas? -dio unos calmados pasos hasta posicionarse al lado de la mesa de la cocina donde su hermano había decidido dejar la charola vacía.

-Sabes que no puedo dormir cuando no termino mis obligaciones –suspiro por enésima vez en la noche.

-Es una obligación que tu solo adquiriste, nadie te dijo que hicieras galletas -alzo su ceja con una sonrisita divertida- Eli-nii san, ¿Cuántos kilos de harina ya desperdiciaste? -divago su mirada hacia la esquina de la cocina donde yacía un saco enorme de harina- mamá no se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que has malgastado tu mesada en estas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, Arisa -esbozo una media sonrisa en un intento de verle sentido a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hermano -esos inquisitivos ojos azules se fijaron en el mayor. Buscando que digiera la verdad.

-Bueno… Si lo es -suspiro de nueva cuenta, paso su mano por su flequillo y negó con la cabeza- creo que he gastado mas de lo que tenia presupuestado.

\- ¿Y vale la pena? -pregunto la menor, ella quería únicamente la verdad- si te soy sincera, me sorprende lo repentino que es esta actitud viniendo de ti. ¿a que se debe el cambio?

-Ni yo me entiendo -sacudió su cabello con cierta desesperación- no entiendo cuando comencé a verla de otra forma. Ella siempre me ha parecido una gran amiga y casi una hermana… Pero ahora que la veo, siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho -coloco con cuidado su mano derecha sobre su pecho- e incluso decirlo hace que se exalte un poco, ¿eso es normal?

-Ay Eli -la rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza. Se acerco al mayor y coloco su mano sobre su hombro- si que eres un caso especial en muchos aspectos -si era sincera, le enternecía esa actitud de su hermano mayor. Era como ver a un pequeño cachorrito desamparado- ¿cierras los ojos y ves su sonrisa? -el ruso asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, e incluso sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse- temo que estas perdidamente enamorado.

\- ¿T-Tú crees? -rio tímidamente. Sentía pena, pero le gustaba esa cálida sensación en su pecho.

-No pareces para nada sorprendido -la menor mantuvo blandida esa sonrisa conmovida- No me gusta verte así, ¿Qué tal si pedimos ayuda profesional?

-A Nozomi no -agrego rápidamente- en el momento que se entere, se va a encargar de hacer trisa mi baja autoestima.

-Eres un melodramático, Nozomi-oni chan es muy amable, el no se burlaría de ti- pobre e ingenua Arisa, ella no conocía lo atemorizante que podía ser el pelimorado cuando se lo proponía.

-Ya te dije que no, puedes pedirle ayuda a cualquiera menos a Nozomi -se cruzó de brazos, su decisión de no meter a su mejor amigo en su "problema" era absoluta.

-Bien, bien, dramático -la rubia hizo un ademan con la mano sin darle mucha importancia a la actitud del mayor- llamare a mis dos expertos para que te ayuden en tu problema romántico.

\- ¿A quién llamaras? -su pregunta fue ignorada cuando la pequeña Arisa se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a empujarlo a la salida de la cocina- ¿Qué haces? Hey, no me empujes.

-Necesitas ir a dormir, yo me encargo de limpiar -dijo sin titubear- debes de estar bien descansado para que los expertos te ayuden.

-Yo limpiare -fuera que lo dijo convencido de que lo haría, en realidad quería descansar un poco y por eso no puso resistencia cuando la menor lo empujaba a la salida.

-Calla hombre, sirve y de paso veo que deben de traer nuestros expertos -una pequeña risa traviesa atravesó la boca de la rubia- después me lo agradeces haciendo mi tarea de algebra.

-Siento que esto solo es una mala excusa para que haga tu tarea, Arisa… -suspiro, al estar en la puerta de la cocina, dio la media vuelta para sonreírle a su hermana- te agradezco lo que haces por mi.

-No es nada, haría todo por mi hermano mayor~ -con una carismática risita, se dio la media vuelta para comenzar su labor de limpieza- debo admitirlo, no te comparas con papá, el si hace un desastre cuando cocina.

-Eso que ni que -imitando la acción de su hermana, dio la media vuelta para retirarse- no te acuestes tarde, Arisa- sin decir más, se encamino a su habitación.

* * *

-Habitación de Eli-

¿Qué si estaba cansado? Esa era una palabra que solo describía un cuarto de lo que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento. Tras despedirse de Arisa, le fue difícil volver a su habitación sin arrastrase por el piso como un gusanito.

¿Pero que lo motivaba a sufrir de esa manera? Yazawa Nico era la razón de su tormento aquella noche. Como ya menciono, desconocía el motivo por el cual empezó a verla de otra manera; una romántica. De la noche a la mañana la veía atractiva, linda y simpática, cuando antes juraba que solo quería tener una relación de amigos con ella. Todo era tan confuso, tan raro, aquellos sentimientos los desconocía, pero a su vez le agradaba esa sensación de sonreír por otra persona.

Estaba mas que claro que le gustaba, tal vez mas de lo que pudiera afirmar, pero al ser el tan terco, le costaba aceptarlos al principio, incluso le había pedido consejos a su madre, y ella le dijo que empezara a ser hombrecito y aceptara sus sentimientos adecuadamente. Lo hizo, tras ese tremendo regaño de su progenitora.

¿Nico lo quería igual? Eso era incierto, a ciencia cierta, no sabia si Nico podía llegar a amar a una persona que no fuera ella misma… Aun así, quería intentar demostrarle esos sentimientos. Lo quería hacer de una manera original, pero a falta de tiempo y dinero, decidió hacer las mejores galletas del mundo. Y como vimos, de verdad le cuesta cocinar como una persona normal.

-Espero que salgan bien-murmuro al estar acostado sobre su cama- cuando cierre los ojos, estaré pensando en ella -un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca tras mencionar esas melosas palabras.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente-

Durmio relativamente bien, aun sentía ansiedad por el hecho de no haber terminado sus obligaciones, pero se tranquilizo tras recordar que era importante hacerlas bien, no rápido y que quedaran horribles.

Se levanto a las siete de la mañana, se cambió y vistió apropiadamente para cocinar: una pantalonera y una sudadera porque aun hacia algo de frio.

\- ¡Hermano, baja! -grito su hermana menor desde las escaleras- ¡los expertos llegaron! -para el era desconocido el porque su hermana se encontraba tan entusiasmada, pero sabia que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Bien, ¡si se puede! -se dijo al ver su reflejo en el espejo- Tú puedes Eli, confió plenamente en tus capacidades, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Hermano, si no bajas ahora, les diré que se vayan! -grito de nueva cuenta la menor.

\- ¡Voy! -dijo de vuelta, se miro de nuevo en el espejo y asintió varias veces para reafirmar su decisión de hacer las cosas bien.

Tras animarse contra el espejo, abrió la puerta de su cuarto para proceder a bajar por las escaleras, para encontrarse a una sorpresa no tan grata en la mañana.

-Buenos días, Eli -saludo con cortesía y una elegante sonrisa la arquera de muse. Ella se encontraba vestida con un atuendo deportivo; su cabello no se encontraba suelto, mas bien estaba recogido con una cola baja.

\- ¿Umi? -el rubio alzo la ceja sin entender porque ella estaba aquí- ¿Y Maki también? -miro al pelirrojo que en un dos por tres le brindo un fuerte golpe en el hombre- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué el golpe? -acaricio la zona donde había sido lastimado.

\- ¿Cómo que te gusta la enana? -pregunto en un tono serio y autoritario- no recuerdo que hayas mostrado interés en Gollum.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué…? -en un segundo estaba confundido, pero esa risita traviesa de su hermana le dio la pista que necesitaba para descifrar el misterio- Arisa, ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Les dijiste?

-Claro que les dije, ellos son nuestros expertos, ¿Cómo van a ayudarte sin saber el problema? -su serenidad al contarlo fue lo que impresiono a los dos visitantes, pero no al mayor, el ya sabia que ese truco lo usaba su hermana para convencer a su padre de que es una palomita blanca- ¿o me equivoco? -añadan ese tono inocente a la ecuación y estarán en presencia del arma mas poderosa de la humanidad.

-Al menos pídeme permiso -él sabía que no podía discutir con ella, era como convencer a Honoka que hiciera una dieta: imposible.

-Hey, contéstame -hablo el pelirrojo ansioso por la respuesta- ¿desde cuando te gusta Nico-chan?

-Yo… -si, se sentía algo atormentado por esos ojos magentas- la… la verdad no sabría decirlo con certeza.

-Eso no me sirve, Ayase -el menor dio un paso hacia adelante para dar a entender de que únicamente quería la verdad- no quiero que titubes, ¿te gusta o no?

POV Eli

Se que lo correcto es que conteste en seguida, de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero que me mire de esa manera hace que me ponga tenso. ¿esa mirada uso yo con las personas? Si es así… debo de pedir perdón a todas esas personas a las que hice callar con esa mirada.

-Pues… -les juro que pensé que me iba a golpear, pero gracias a los dioses que estaba cierta peliazul con la habilidad de detener a ese nartacio que tengo por amigo.

-Ya Maki -intervino la Sonoda con firmeza- ¿Qué tanto interés en la vida romántica de Nico?

¿Soy yo, o esta celosa? Esa espalda levemente encorvada, ese puño derecho siendo apretado por la fuerza que le estaba proporcionando, ese tono de voz sutilmente amenazante… ¿Sera posible que Sonoda Umi tenga celos de la atención que le brinda Maki a Nico?

En unos segundos, el Nishikino se mostró sorprendido por ese gesto, pero se repuso al carraspear un poco-Solo me intereso por mi amiga, eso es todo -ni el se cree ese tono de fingida indiferencia, se le nota el miedo que esta sintiendo.

-Pues si es solo eso, deja de protegerla como si fueran algo mas -bufo y se dio la media vuelta- no te comportes como si Eli fuera una mala persona, el es un excelente partido para cualquier persona.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -ay diosito, ahora el se enojo- ¿Por qué dices eso de Eli?

-Solo digo la verdad- lo volvió a mirar, su tono delataba su seriedad- para cualquier mujer, Eli es un buen partido.

\- ¿Incluso para ti? -pregunto escéptico.

¡No me metan en sus problemas!

\- ¿Es enserio que preguntas esas tonterías? -les juro que nunca vi a esos dos discutiendo de esa manera, de verdad es incomodo, y mas cuando Umi parece estar al borde de un colapso neurótico- pues si eso te hace "sentir mejor". Si, Eli es un buen partido hasta para mi -de su boca salió un ronco bufido- si vas a seguir con esas tonterías, mejor vete a casa, Nishikino -dándose la media vuelta, se fue directo a mi cocina sin esperar contestación.

\- ¡Tal vez lo haga, Sonoda! -se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia mi sala.

Ay… Es nuevo que se hablen de esa manera…

Observe con cuidado al pianista; como es de esperarse, quería parecer rudo, pero incluso yo, logre ver un dejo de tristeza en su ojo y el como miraba como perro abandonado la puerta de la cocina.

-A ver -palme su hombro para brindarle algo de apoyo- ¿Por qué no te disculpas? -al mirarme, se vio algo sorprendido y ofendido por decir aquello- vamos, tu fuiste el que comenzó a exagerar la situación.

-Pero Umi…

-Es sólo una mujer enamorada, eres su primer novio y seguramente el único. Tiene dudas y no sabe como controlar todas esas emociones -hable calmado y sereno. Quería que ese cabeza hueco entendiera mejor a la arquera.

Me disculpo, no les dije que después de que mi mejor amigo comenzará a salir con la líder de muse, el compositor y la escritora también entablaron su relación para hacerla formal. Bueno, en teoría sólo eso faltaba, medio mundo ya sabía que esos dos estaban mas que enamorados, sólo les faltaba hacerlo oficial.

El punto es, que como son nuevos en esto de las relaciones (tampoco es que yo sea un experto), aún tienen dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos, y en el caso de Maki: Leer entre líneas.

-Anda, ve con ella, hablen de su situación y yo mientras iré a hacer unas llamadas ¿sí? -mantuve una sonrisa fraternal para que se animara.

-N-No es que me importe arreglar las cosas… -desvío la mirada apenado, clara señal de que estaba avergonzado y de que sus palabras no revelaban su verdadera intención.

-Eres un tsundere -solté una leve risita- iré con ustedes después.

-Yo… -antes de irse, si voz me hizo detenerme- No eres mal partido par a Nico-cuan después de todo…

\- ¿Así? -se fue cuando hable, pero no pude evitar sonreír, se sentó a como si me diera su bendición.

-Y-yo no dije nada -con esas mentiras, se fue directo a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Esta juventud de ahora -solté una pequeña risita y decidí caminar directamente hacia la sala para sentarme en uno de los sofás.

Tenia la intención de llamar a mi mejor amigo, quería al menos saber como le estaba yendo (es una pequeña relación que tenemos desde hace tiempo, nos contamos todos los chismes a esa hora de la mañana) pero el me llamo primero, y como cuando vi a Maki y a Umi, algo no me parecía cuadrar en la ecuación.

_\- ¡Elicchi! -_su grito provoco que me alejará el celular unos centímetros del oído por lo ruidoso que había sido- _¿Cómo esta mi querido amigo rubio? -_conozco esa voz empalagosa, este sabe algo y me hará sufrir por ello.

-Nozomi… -tome aire, se perfectamente que, si me muestro nervioso, aprovechará eso y me hará pagar caro- estoy bien, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿terminaste la tarea?

-_Vamos Elicchi~ es sábado, la tarea no se hace hasta el domingo_ -soltó una armoniosa risita, digna de un pajarito.

-Eso es un si, ¿verdad? -mas que pregunta era una afirmación. No pude evitar sonreír cuando de nuevo lo escuché reír.

-_Me conoces tan bien~_ -hizo una pausa tras dejar de reír- Elicchi, me han dicho que tienes a una pareja de enamorados en tu casa, ¿a que se debe el motivo?

\- ¿Por qué no quiero que metas a Honoka a mi casa y hagan cosas indecentes en mi habitación? -no lo estaba viendo claramente, pero se a la perfección que se había sonrojado por mi comentario.

-_E-eso no es gracioso_ -dios, lo que pagaría por ver a Nozomi sonrojado en estos momentos- _¿p-por que no solo contestas la pregunta en vez de ser tan chistosito?_

-Solo empleo las enseñanzas de mi maestro, Nozomi -ahora era yo el que reía- sabes que si pasara algo importante te lo diría.

Escuche el como tomo aire, se intentaba calmar y parece que funciono_\- es lo que me preocupa, no me dices las cosas hasta que ya cometes la tontería._

-Me haces ver como un niño chiquito… -hice que mi voz sonara ofendida, con la esperanza de que el se la creyera.

-_No creas que me voy a tragar esa falsa voz de niño chiquito, Elicchi_ -soltó un pequeño bufido antes de continuar- _se que me estas ocultando algo, debería de ir a tu casa a ver que es…_

\- ¡No! -dije involuntariamente- "Maldición, hice lo que el quería"

_\- ¿Ah? Entonces si me estas ocultando algo_ -se que esta sonriendo victorioso- _iré a tu casa, llegare ahí como en veinte minutos._

_\- "Piensa Eli, ¡piensa!"_ -mi mente comenzaba a dar vueltas y a pensar en un plan optimo para que el no viniera a mi casa y descubriera mis planes.

Saben que Nozomi es impredecible y un tanto misterioso. Nunca sabes que va a hacer o con que lo puedes contrarrestar a ciencia cierta, las veces que lo he "vencido", como ahora, han sido pura suerte si soy sincero. Pero… el ya no es el mismo joven Toujo de hace un mes, la ya tenía una relación con alguien, y eso, jóvenes lectores, es su mayor debilidad.

-Nozomi -lo llame antes de que cortara el celular- ¿te dijo Honoka que hoy iría a modelar para Kotori? -le rezo a los dioses porque esa información sea de verdad cierta. Al menos mi voz suena convincente en lo que cabe.

_\- ¿Disculpa?_ -sonaba confundido. Bien, un punto a mi favor.

-Vaya si que es descuidada nuestro pequeño tormento -incluso hasta infle el pecho de lo orgullo que estaba de agarrarlo en curva- Honoka me comento ayer que el día de hoy, Kotori le había pedido ser su modelo para los nuevos trajes. Claro que eso incluye que le ayude vestirse y… -hice una pausa dramática, con el fin de que su atención se fijara en mi voz- DES-VES-TIR-LA.

Bramo, incluso insulto según el. No pude escuchar mucho, solo algo referente a que se encargaría de que el pajarito no tuviera descendencia, de que lo ataría a la asta bandera… eso y otras groserías mas que es mejor no mencionar por las señoritas que pueden estar leyendo esto.

-_Me voy_ -gruño, su voz era parca y helada_\- nos vemos, te comprare un helado_ -colgó sin esperar respuesta de mi parte.

Así señores, es como haces que tu mejor amigo deje de entrometerse en tu vida amorosa y hasta haces que te compre un helado. No se a que vino esa proposición, pero no me quejo.

-Soy un chico con suerte -sonreí satisfecho con mi exitoso trabajo.

Me levante del sofá y camine a la cocina, ya les había dado a esos dos como quince minutos para arreglar sus problemas, eso es suficiente, creo.

* * *

-_En la cocina-_

Dichosos los enamorados, que con poco tiempo logran solucionar sus problemas. Ante mis dichosos ojos, la escena que me hizo pensar que en este mundo había algo de esperanza: Mi pequeña Umi abrazada a su querido Maki. Mis vidas, me dan ternura, se abrazan como si fuera el fin del mundo. La peliazul recargada en el pecho del pelirrojo y este siendo su soporte.

Tuve la estúpida necesidad de tomarles foto… Lo más maduro debía ser que no lo hiciera… ¡Claro que lo hice! Esa foto me serviría de mucho en el futuro. Otra cosa tonta que hice fue… bueno, tenia que interrumpirlos, por mas que mi corazón de padre me digiera que debía de dejarlos solos, ¡venían a ayudarme, no a reconciliarse!

Así que aclare mi garganta tan fuerte que, al momento de escucharme, la parejita se separo muy alterados.

\- ¿Pues que pensaban hacer después de ese abrazo? -me burle, tenia que hacerlo, es por salud mental.

Umi, como es de esperarse de ella, se colocó detrás de Maki con un sonrojo volcánico, y el pelirrojo me miro con ojos de muerte que tenían poca credibilidad debido a sus enrojecidas mejillas.

-Oh vamos, saben que estoy jugando -caminé despacio en la cocina, admirando el panorama que esos dos me ofrecían- ¿o no? -dije con cierta sugestión que ellos de inmediato respondieron al avergonzarse mas- pero que dramáticos son -solté una sonora carcajada. Dioses, esos chicos si que saben hacerme el día.

-I-indecencia… -musito la joven Sonoda con una voz apenas audibles para los que estábamos en la habitación.

-Mira lo que provocas, Eli -Maki soltó un gruñido para darse la media vuelta y acariciar la cabeza de su novia- ya, ya, ¿quieres que lo haga pasar por un accidente de la morgue?

-s-si… -hablo cual pequeño conejito asustado.

De verdad pensé que Umi no pediría mi cabeza, pero… Me sorprendió cuando contesto eso.

\- ¿Podrían no jugar con mi vida como si fuera algo insignificante? -para aliviar esa carga pesada que se había instalado en el ambiente, reí algo nervioso y con la sonrisa mas forzada del mundo.

\- ¿Qué no lo es? -me ofendería con ese comentario sarcástico del Nishikino, pero estoy acostumbrado a esa faceta suya.

-No, mi vida es muy valiosa -suspire, tome entre mis manos una bolsita de galletas y la coloque en la barra de la mesa- ¿Qué tal si me ayudan con esto de las galletas?

-No -contesto serio y frio el pelirrojo- primero discúlpate con Umi.

-¿Es enserio? -alce la ceja, no creyendo lo que me pedía, pero su mirada afirmaba que era verdad- Dios… que drásticos son -negué lentamente con la cabeza a la par que soltaba un pesado suspiro- bien, si con eso podemos continuar -mire a la peliazul que poco a poco fue saliendo de su escondite- Umi -ella alzo la cabeza para prestarme atención- Soy un idiota que no sabe que dice, ¿me perdonas?

La joven me miro y luego al pelirrojo. Ella cerro los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos, estos tenían ese brillo que la caracterizaban: bondadosos y buenos.

-Si, te perdono, Eli -salió por completo de su escondite para quedarse enfrente de la barra que nos separaba- ahora si, ¿comencemos?

-Lo que tu digas- este chico y sus cambios de actitud tan repentino, se encontraba sonriendo cuando su pareja hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué no le han dicho que eso le puede causar problemas con la tiroides?

-Bien, ya con las "deudas" saldadas -observe el cómo Umi iba por la batidora y Maki por el azúcar- comencemos.

* * *

_-Una hora después-_

Bien… paso todo ese tiempo y pasaron un millón de cosas; Maki me enseño a que primero hay que batir levemente y luego ponerle velocidad…Lastima que lo hizo muy tarde, puesto que ya había hecho un desastre al poner la batidora a toda velocidad; Después Umi comprendido que soy un desastre con la cocina y quiso ayudarme a hacer unas bolitas perfectas de galletas… De nuevo, no se como terminaron siendo galletas amorfas, y las que si tenían forma eran algo sugestivas.

Tuvimos que hacerlas alrededor de quince veces si mi memoria no falla. Sentí la muerte cuando el Nishikino me apunto con el rodillo para amasar y me lo lanzo, por fortuna alcance a esquivarlo y que Umi no fue la que lo lanzo, entonces si hubiera muerto.

-Enserio eres un pésimo cocinero, Eli -Maki negó ferozmente con la cabeza y metió las ultimas galletitas al horno- ni para prender tu propio horno sirves.

-No porque casi explota significa que sea malo -bufe ofendido y me senté en una se las sillas al lado de la barra- es que esa cosa esta mal hecha, por eso no pude prenderla.

-Eli, acepta que eres mal cocinero- fuera de regañarme como lo hace con Honoka, Umi se mostro divertida con mi sufrimiento- aunque te doy puntos, que salir de tu zona de confort y salir a cocinar para Nico es un avance enorme.

-Eso no ayuda en nada a mi autoestima -recargue mi cabeza contra la barra- intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, ¿eso es algo malo? -pregunte un tanto angustiado.

Claro que me sentía mal, no es normal en mi hacer este tipo de cosas, pero ahí ando de menso enamorado, haciendo cosas que de verdad no se hacer.

-Para nada, que hagas esto por una persona que te gusta, me parece la expresión mas sincera de sentimientos -la peliazul hablo con calma al momento de tomar mi mano entre la suya- siempre supe que la persona que tuviera tu corazón seria la mas afortunada del mundo -levante un poco la mirada, admire esos radiantes ojos marrones que decían que todo era verdad- Nico es alguien que sabrá valorar esos hermosos sentimientos.

-Umi… -musite su nombre con una ligera sonrisa.

Me sentía aliviado con esas palabras, pero, como todo en la vida, nada es perfecto.

\- ¿Ya pensaste en como confesarle tus sentimientos? -la bomba de realidad proporcionada por el pelirrojo cayo fuertemente sobre mi- si no tienes un plan, temo decirte que Nico-chan te hará trisas.

No lo había pensado con claridad… Solo tenia como objetivo darle unas galletas hechas por mi… Confesarle todo lo que alberga mi corazón, no estaba en los planes, a decir verdad.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? -volví a colocar mi frente sobre la barra. Decepcionado de mi inutilidad como ser romántico.

-Maki -reclamo la joven- sabes para Eli es muy difícil decir sus sentimientos, ¿Por qué le dices eso?

-Solo digo la verdad- alego con un tono simple de voz- que el no piense en las posibilidades no es mi problema.

-Lo es en el momento en el que le estamos ayudando con las galletas- sentí el como ella apretaba mas su mano contra la mía- así que, discúlpate con Eli.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? -chasqueo la lengua, sin darle importancia a mis pobres sentimientos.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que para ti no fue fácil decirme tus sentimientos? -su voz sonaba severa, como la de una madre regañando a sus hijos- tu también batallaste y hasta donde se, fue Eli el que te ayudo a sincerarte. No puedes darle la espalda a aquellos que te han ayudado.

-Uh… -lo escuche gruñir y conociéndolo, debió de estar sonrojado, aunque sea un poco- s-sabes que no me gusta recordar esas escenas vergonzosas.

-Pues deberías recordarlas, Maki -esa voz severa había cambiado a una cálida- aquel evento "vergonzoso" fue el que nos termino juntando. Nunca olvidare ese día, ¿y tu?

-S-sabes que no… -suspiro pesadamente- aunque diga que prefiero olvidarlo, es el recuerdo que más atesoro- mencionó de forma sincera.

-De ser así, vamos a apoyar a esa persona que nos ayudó a estar juntos.

Tal vez sea porque apretó mi mano o esa voz cálida que me hizo levantar la mirada, el resultado terminó siendo que mis dos queridos amigos me miraban con una sonrisa en los labios (si, hasta Maki estaba sonriendo como buen niño).

\- ¿Qué tal si vemos esas galletas? -habló la joven Sonoda-a estas alturas ya deben de estar.

-Las sacaré del horno -el compositor dio la media vuelta con simpleza para ir directo al horno.

-Umi -llame a la chica y ella me miro- gracias, no se que haría sin ti.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, Eli. Aunque la idea de venir a ayudarte fue de Arisa- ambos reímos ante la idea de que mi hermana me ayudará a confesarme- es una pequeña mafiosa.

\- ¿Es algo de familia? -volvimos a reír hasta que Maki llego con la bandeja de galletas.

No eran perfectas como imagine, pero eran mejores que las que había hecho. Considerando claramente de que en realidad no ni siquiera logre que se vieran doradas (salieron quemadas las mías cuál carbón).

-Es mejor que nada -dijo Maki encogiéndose de los hombros- ¿les pondrás algo arriba?

\- ¿Azúcar glas? -alce la ceja en busca de otra respuesta mejor- Dice mi abuelita que eso mejora las galletas.

La pareja compositor- escritora se miraron sin entender mis palabras, aunque después sintieron cómplices. No entiendo por qué, ¿a que ellos no hablan así de sus parientes?

-Es mejor hacerle caso a la "abuelita" rusa- una suave risita salió de los labios de la peliazul.

-Capaz que nos cae la mafia rusa -agrego la pareja de la arquera- ustedes pongan esa cosa en las galletas -sacó su celular y lo sacudió brevemente- iré a hacer una llamada.

-Entendido -no se porque esas miradas no me gustaban: cómplices y traviesas.

Me mantuve cauteloso e hice lo que dije: ponerle azúcar glas a las galletas tostadas.

\- ¿Por qué no le llamaste a Nozomi? -inquirió la peliazul- me pareció extraño no verlo aquí.

-Es mi mejor amigo, pero sé que se burlaría de mi hasta el cansancio…-1de mis labios, el vigésimo suspiro salió a la luz- prefiero no meterlo en esto hasta que termine -con cuidado y con ayuda de mi colador, coloque el azúcar glas en pequeñas sacudidas.

-Si te sientes cómodo con eso, entonces esta bien… -ella me observo terminar y suspiro aliviada- me alegra saber que esto si lo sepas hacer.

-Es lo único que mi abuelita me dejaba hacer en Rusia- deje el colador a una esquina- de hecho, mi abuelita hace -No logre terminar de hablar puesto que Maki había llegado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿y este que tiene? -pregunte extrañado.

-Nico-chan te va a estar esperando en el parque, para ser específico, al lado del quiosco – dijo sin la menor censura o preocupación de soñar muy sincero.

3…2…1… ¡explosión cerebral! ¿¡que le pasa a ese tomate!? ¡NO PUEDE ORGANIZAR UNA CITA SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DEL INTERESADO!

-Vaya rapidez -Umi tomó una pequeña cajita que no se de donde sacó o compro porque no estaba en mi casa antes- en lo que te vistes bien, las galletas se van a enfriar y las pondré en la cajita.

\- ¿Q-Que? -si que estaba nervioso, más bien asustado- ¿p-porqué hiciste eso?

-Sólo te regresó el favor -esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja cambio a una maliciosa de parte de Maki- anda, ponte algo bonito. No quiero que Gollum te rechace por ser un aborigen de la humanidad.

-P-Pero… -lo mire y luego a su novia con terror- U-Umi, ayúdame.

-La mejor ayuda que puedo darte, es un empujón para que avances -se mantuvo cálida cuál sol.

Mis esperanzas de ser salvado se habían esfumado con esas palabras. Si la media vuelta como un robot, camine hacia mi habitación con el peor miedo del mundo: arruinar todo.

Me bañe y cambie velozmente. Incluso par a los estándares masculinos, fue muy rápido. Agarré lo primero que estaba en mi armario, gracias a Arisa que siempre plancha mi ropa, no agarré algo arrugado. No recuerdo bien que me puse, estaba tan nervioso que no me fijé en lo más mínimo.

En mi mente, la imagen de Nico riéndose de mis Infantiles sentimientos era aterrador. Una pesadilla que viviría en carne propia.

Bajé las escaleras y al caminar a la puerta de salida, dos figuras me esperaban: Maki y Umi que sostenía la caja que pensé de inmediato que contenía las galletas.

\- ¿Listo, matador? -ella me sonrió enternecido- te irá bien, sólo sale esto y espera todo.

-Será difícil, esa pulga se ama más a si misma que a otra persona -era un tremendo milagro que Maki no hablará con sarcasmo y sintiera tan paternalmente- confío en ti, te dejo a mi mejor amiga a tu cuidado. Se que lo harás bien.

Asentí con sus palabras. No estaba del todo preparado y menos par a ser posiblemente rechazado, pero era todo o nada esta vez.

-Gracias… -tomé la caja que Umi me extendió e intentando calmarme abrí la puerta de mi departamento cuando estuve en su perímetro. -deséenme suerte.

-Éxito -digieren los dos con orgullo.

Sin decir más, salí de mi apartamento a un mundo nuevo y algo trágico.

* * *

_-Cerca del quiosco-_

Debo ser sincero, no estaba listo. Las manos me dudaban, me dolía la cabeza, mi corazón latia a mil por hora, y un millón de síntomas que presagiaban mi desmayo. Cada paso que daba incrementaba mis síntomas. Me intentaba convencer de que lo que hacia era correcto, pero se sentí a difusos mis pensamientos.

-Si sigues parado, la gente pensará que eres un acosador -aquella voz detrás de mi me hizo girar de inmediato al reconocerla- ¿Por qué la cara de asustado?

\- ¿Nozomi? -pregunte dudoso de su presencia- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Una bella palomita rubia me dijo que mi mejor amigo se confesaría a una conejita Rosa- lo esperaba, esa sonrisa burlona apareció. Gracias, Arisa…

-No sabe guardar un secreto -solté un suspiro pesado y negué con la cabeza- ya lo sabes así que… No puedes reírte de mi -mi mirada sería fue contrarrestada por una sonora carcajada de su parte- ¿Qué dije ahora?

-A que pienses de que reiría de esto -continuó riendo como un niño pequeño- Elicchi, eres mi mejor amigo -claro en cuanto recupero el aliento de tanto reír- me reiría de ti si supiera que tus sentimientos son faltos hacia Nicocchi, pero sé que son reales -dijo tranquilo- tú no te enamorarías sólo por hobby, sólo lo harías si de verdad lo sintieras.

-Nozomi…

-Se que esto es difícil, tienes miedo y lo se-con cuidado cólico su mano sobre mi hombro- Pero se valiente, arriésgate a lo desconocido y no des marcha atrás, nunca lo hagas, aún cuando la vida no sea fácil. Pelea por lo que amas -habló de manera segura, transmitiendo así ese sentimiento hacia mi.

\- ¿Cómo le haces para calmarme con simples palabras? -le dije con una sincera sonrisa.

-Es parte de mi encanto -se encogió de los hombros sonriendo.

-Supongo que si -subiré relajado- ¿algún plan?

-El mismo que me diste tu -lo mire con duda- nada de planes- me tomo de los hombros y me hizo girar- ¡aviéntate! -su grito fue acompañado de una patada en mi trasero lo suficientemente fuerte par a hacerme caminar.

-Que agresivo- me Di la vuelta y caminé de espalda- pero gracias, Nozomi.

-No es nada capitán- hizo el típico saludo de la marina- ¡suerte con la tabla de planchar!

-Me molestaría si no fueras tu el que dice eso -solté una pequeña risita y Me Di la vuelta para caminar como corresponde.

Ese miedo aún seguí a vigente en mi pecho, pero era suficiente, no dejaría que me derrotara. Si por iniciativa quise hacerle unas galletas, terminaría mi trabajo al decirle lo que siento.

Mi andar ni se comparaba con el de antes: este era seguro y poderoso.

Al llegar, la vi recargada en el quiosco, se veía linda con esa cara de fastidio. Nunca le ha gustado que las personas lleguen tarde.

Tomé aire y con decisión me acerqué a ella. Me vio y negó con la cabeza, sabía que me iba a reclamar, pero elabore el plan de Nozomi: ser espontáneo.

-Toma- le entendí la caja de galletas que ella vio con duda y antes de que preguntará, me animé a hablar primero- es raro, tal vez no tengan buen sabor, pero las hice con todo corazón- inspire y exhale aire- yo… hace tiempo que no te veo como amiga -cada palabra, hacia que me sonrojara un poco mas- No se cuando sucedió ni como pasó, pero comencé a verte diferente- su cara expectante me hacía querer continuar- quise hacerte un regalo, así que cocine. Soy malo en esto de los sentimientos y tal vez tu no me quieras de la misma manera… Pero quiero experimentar esto contigo, quiero conocer cada nuevo sentimiento y emoción que provocas en mi -rápido y sin esperar, mi corazón latió con mucha más fuerza- yo, te…

-Ya basta -su voz me hizo parar- ahora entiendo la insistencia de Maki en hacerme venir hasta acá negó con la cabeza tras suspirar.

Como no continuó hablando, mi mente empezó a hacer un millón de conjeturas y todas terminaban con que ella me rechazaría amablemente.

¿Me preparaba Psicológicamente para eso? Es muy probable considerando que hasta verte cerré los ojos. En ese mundo oscuro que habían fabricado mis ojos, sentí el como alguien se apoyaba en mi hombro o más bien antebrazo.

-Tampoco se mucho sobre querer a alguien en sentido romántico- su voz temblaba tímidamente. Al abrir los ojos y verla, se encontraba viendo al horizonte y sus mejillas se tenían de rojo- aunque desde hace tiempo comencé a verte como "un buen partido" -poco a poco, su mirada comenzó a fijarse en mi- si no te importa ¿podemos descubrir esto juntos?

No pude evitar sonreír. Era un momento mágico entre los dos. Me había aceptado y yo la aceptaba a ella. Ambos estábamos inseguros por lo que vendría en el futuro, pero les aseguro que haré todo lo posible por hacerla feliz.

-Será todo un placer- por. Primera vez en el día, mi voz se tornaba suave y cálida.

Ella abrió los ojos con sus mejillas aún mas Rojas, aunque de inmediato bufo- ¡Uh! -igual que su amigo Tsundere, desvío la mirada apenada - haber si puedes seguirme el paso. Ya que eres tan denso, deberé enseñarte un par de cosas.

Reí ante su mecanismo de defensa contra la vergüenza. Eso sólo la hacia verse aún más linda.

Espero algún día entender las palabras de Víctor Hugo: "Cualquiera que haya estado enamorado captara todos los significados radiantes que caben en las cuatro letras de esa palabra: ella".

* * *

_**Hey, ¿Cómo están? Se que esta pareja es super hiper extraña… a decir verdad, tarde mucho en pensar como hacerlo y si que batalle mucho… Pero en fin, todo esto es gracias a un review dejado por Love live en mi fanfic de "¿Cómo la invito a salir?" **_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
